


Sweet Treat Side-Effect

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Rimming, Symmetrical Docking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Mercy has been busy at work in her lab, experimenting with the restorative properties of hormones. She hadn't expected to experience some of the more interesting side-effects - and she really hadn't expected how well McCree and Sombra would take to them.





	Sweet Treat Side-Effect

**Author's Note:**

> A "request" from someone who would prefer to remain anonymous. There are a lot of kinks in this one, so tread carefully and make sure you heed all the tags. Please let me know if there's anything I missed!

_Careless_. That was the word running through Angela Ziegler’s mind as she studied herself in the mirror. She twisted around, taking in the sight of her figure from every angle. Her very different, very full figure.

She slid a hand under her swollen breast and freed it from her bra cup. Angela bit her lip and closed her eyes, taking in a short breath; she squeezed herself and let out a small noise of discomfort, then a sigh of relief as some of the pressure in her chest eked out of her with a few thick, fat drops of milk.

She hadn’t meant for this to happen.

She had been researching and experimenting with the medicinal and restorative properties of various hormones for some time now, spurred on by some of the research papers published by the Ministers of Oasis - one of whom, though she hated to admit it, was a former colleague of hers. And though Angela hardly shared Moira O’Deorain’s policy of testing her experiments on herself, it wasn’t always easy to avoid contact with some of the hormones she worked with. Especially when her focus was impaired by weeks of stressful, sleepless nights.

That said, she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying this at least a little. Mercy had always considered herself rather modestly endowed, so seeing herself like this, breasts swollen and unusually perky, was rather nice. And it was noticeable, too; though she hadn’t been convinced of her newfound ‘condition,’ there were times when Jesse would lie spooned up against her back, squishing and fondling her, and he would groan with approval. “Are they gettin’ bigger?” he had asked once, and Angela had just dismissed the thought. At the time, she had thought it was just wishful thinking. But when she'd started having trouble keeping her shirts closed, she had started to rethink that.

And Sombra… well. She had always had a hard time keeping her eyes (and hands) off of Angela’s chest, but her staring had become even more… hungry as of late. It was flattering, really.

But it was also inconvenient. It was getting harder and harder to hide this from her lovers, considering the flow of milk was sometimes so heavy and insistent it would seep through her bras. She had taken to wearing the most absorbent materials she could, but even that wasn’t enough sometimes.

Discomfort aside, Mercy had to admit this was fascinating. Not just from a personal standpoint, but a medical one, as well. She was a walking anomaly, and the scientist in her was dying to puzzle out the mysteries of what was happening to her.

Lost in this train of thought, Angela hadn’t heard the door to her bedroom open. She didn’t even realize McCree was in the room with her until he was coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Anglea started, jumping to lift the straps and cups of her bra back over herself so she could hide her leaking breasts from her boyfriend. McCree must not have seen; if he had, he would have said something, but instead he just laughed and nuzzled into her neck.

“What’re you hidin’ for?” he asked. “Ain’t nothin’ we’ve never seen before.”

 _We?_ As soon as she’d thought it, Mercy could see Sombra approach in the mirror’s reflection. She smiled deviously, creeping up close enough she could slip the thin, silky straps off Mercy’s shoulders.

“Yeah, come on, Mommy,” Sombra teased, voice high-pitched and sing-song. “We’ve been waiting for you all day; the least you could do is let us see…”

McCree kissed a line up Mercy’s neck, and any protest she may have had died on her tongue. She melted into the touch, craning her neck to the side to give McCree better access. Sombra took her hands and lifted them away, putting them against her own chest so McCree could unclip Mercy’s bra in the front. He did, and slipped it off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Angela squeezed Sombra’s breasts, but she was forced to stop when Sombra drew closer to her. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Sombra staring at her, glossy-eyed and awed.

“Since when…”

Angela laughed quietly. “Not long. Two weeks, maybe. I was trying to think of how to tell you…”

“Tell us what?” McCree asked. Seeing the look on Sombra’s face, he came around from behind Angela to see what the big deal was. And when he did… well, it was clear he liked what he saw.

“Ange, are you…?”

She shook her head. “No. I checked. It’s just the hormones I’ve been working with in the lab, love.”

“Mm.” McCree nodded. His lips twisted into a hungry grin. “Say no more. I don’t suppose it’d interfere with your research if we…?”

Though he didn’t finish the sentence, both Mercy and Sombra picked up on his meaning. Sombra cupped Angela’s breasts, lifting them enough that she only had to lean forward to take one of her girlfriend’s pink, swollen nipples into her mouth. She didn’t dare start to suck yet, though - she didn’t want to hurt her Mommy. Or worse, displease her.

Her hesitation was the last thing Angela wanted, though. “ _Please_ ,” she breathed, desperate for relief.

Sombra didn’t have to be told twice. As soon as the word left Mercy’s mouth, she had closed her eyes and sucked. Sombra was careful at first, still clearly concerned about hurting her, but even that was enough to make Mercy’s legs quiver and quake beneath her. A strangled moan floated out from her throat and she bit her lip, trying to muffle the sounds, but it was near impossible: it felt so good, so _intense_. It was nearly all-consuming.

“Ah!” Angela squirmed against Sombra, squeezing her legs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had gathered between them now. She could hear McCree laughing next to her, and soon his arms came to wrap around her once more: one at Angela’s back to steady her, and the other between her legs to stroke the outline of her pussy through her pants.

“Damn, Ange, you’re so warm,” he hissed. “What say we get you out of these?”

“Yes,” Mercy sighed. “Please--”

McCree cut her off with a deep, bruising kiss, tilting her head to the side so he didn’t have to impede Sombra. Angela returned the kiss with just as much ferocity, shoving her tongue between her boyfriend’s lips and plundering its depths.

McCree moaned against her. His hand moved from her jaw to her hair and his grip tightened in it for just a moment before he finally broke the kiss, just to catch his breath. At the same time, Sombra pulled back, leaving Mercy to whimper pathetically at the loss.

“Shh, it’s okay,” McCree soothed. “Just be patient. We’ll treat you right, babe.”

He pushed her forward, guiding her to the bed. Sombra followed obediently, waiting for McCree to finish taking Mercy’s trousers and panties off before pushing her down to the bed herself.

Sombra climbed on top of Mercy, leaning down to take the other nipple into her mouth now. She suckled on it greedily, moaning around it as the milk began to flow into her mouth. Angela writhed beneath her, moaning whining and whimpering, wordlessly pleading for more, more, _more_.

She met McCree’s eye and he grinned down at her. “You want something, honey?”

“Ah… yes. P-please, Jesse, please…!” She covered her mouth to dampen a scream as Sombra sucked particularly hard. Fuck, her pussy was just about as wet as her nipples now. They were so sensitive - each suck sent electric shocks all throughout Mercy, coursing through her veins and gathering in her crotch. She could feel the familiar haze of impending orgasm start to fall over her mind, and vaguely she wondered if she would really be able to come from this alone…

And then she did. Sombra had reached up with one hand to squeeze Angela’s free breast, milk splashing out and trickling down its curve. The sudden pressure and release had been the last push she’d needed to hurtle over the edge, and she came with a long, loud, high-pitched cry. Vaguely, she could feel herself squirting, her juices gushing out as freely from her cunt as the milk from her nipples.

Angela twitched and trembled as she came down from her orgasm. Sombra was still attached to her breast, but she had stopped suckling for the moment, opting instead to just lick up the last few stray drops of milk she had missed. She looked up at Angela as she did, eyes glazed over. It was an absolutely stunning view. Mercy smiled and beckoned Sombra up to kiss her.

Sombra came obediently. She moaned gratefully as Mercy kissed her, opening her mouth at just the slightest prodding. Angela could taste her milk on Sombra’s tongue, and that sent another wave of arousal through her - and with it, more milk. The pressure in her breasts built up again suddenly, overwhelmingly. She broke off from the kiss and Sombra stared back at her, face flushed and mouth wide and glistening with saliva.

“Did you like that?” Mercy asked.

Sombra nodded. “Mhm…”

“Good.” Mercy pushed her girlfriend’s head down, forcing her back to her breast. “Because Mommy isn’t finished yet.”

“ _Fuck_.” Sombra shuddered. With one more gentle urge from Angela, she sunk back down and took the other nipple into her mouth. Once again, Angela groaned, throwing her head back and letting the sweet, wonderful sensation wash over her.

She heard shuffling next to her. Angela opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Jesse rubbing himself through his jeans, eyes focused entirely on the scene before him – both on Angela’s leaking breasts and on Sombra’s lips, moving around them and drinking up every last drop.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” Mercy just barely managed to bite the words out, choking them out around the whimpers and moans Sombra was forcibly pulling from her throat.

“Yeah,” McCree breathed. “Might even be a little jealous, if I’m bein’ honest.”

“Oh?” Mercy smiled deviously up at him. “Nobody said you couldn’t have some too, you know.”

McCree’s hand stilled. He licked his dry lips, not daring to believe her. When he didn’t move, Mercy tugged on Sombra’s hair, pulling her off her nipple.

“What?” Sombra snapped. Clearly, she was annoyed at having to cut the fun short. “Don’t tell me you don’t like this.”

“No, you’re doing wonderfully, sweetie.” Still holding Sombra’s hair, Angela tugged it so her girlfriend could get a good look at McCree. “But I think Daddy is a little jealous. Why don’t you give him a taste?”

Understanding immediately bloomed over Sombra’s features. She smirked in that beautiful, spine-tingling way she did, and went right back down to Angela’s nipple. She sucked on the tit hard, drawing as much milk as she could before standing up and sauntering over to McCree. She pulled the cowboy down to her by the collar and crushed their lips together, prying them open right away.

It was messy and beautiful. Mercy had expected trickles of milk to spill from between their joined lips, but she hadn’t expected the sight to be so _hot_. And the sound McCree had made when he first tasted her milk - like a starving man at last given sustenance - she felt another wave of arousal wash through her, flowing from her ears right to her leaking cunt.

Sombra pulled away from McCree with a quiet _pop_. She smirked at him and took him by the hand to lead him over to Mercy. “Come on, Daddy,” she said. “Don’t let all this go to waste.”

And McCree didn’t. Sombra climbed over Angela to lay on one side of her, while McCree spooned up against the other. Each of them took a nipple into their mouth and began suckling. The sensation went right to Angela’s groin. It took almost nothing at all to get her on the brink of a second orgasm.

She reached down to stroke herself, but McCree’s metal hand darted out to catch her before she could. He didn’t detach himself from her tit to warn her, but she got the message loud and clear from the look in his eye: _you touch yourself, we both go._

So she held out. Not that she had to wait long: she ended up coming twice more before she was finally drained.

Empty and exhausted, Mercy finally fell limp against the bed. Sombra and McCree both continued sucking until they were sure they had drained her of every last drop, and when they had, they both crawled up Mercy’s body to kiss her. McCree went first, the lingering wetness of milk against his lips somehow refreshing; Sombra followed suit soon after, taking her time to fully explore her girlfriend’s mouth.

“How was that, Mommy?” Sombra asked, nipping at Mercy’s bottom lip as she pulled away from the kiss.

“Wonderful. You were so good for me,” Mercy replied. She reached up to fondly stroke Sombra’s hair from her face. McCree chuckled beside them.

And that gave Mercy an idea.

“But we’re still not done.” She turned to look at McCree, smiling sweetly - a look McCree would immediately recognize as being nothing but trouble. “Jesse, dear?”

“Yes, angel?”

“Take your cock out for me.”

He paused for a second, surprised, but didn’t dare protest; McCree stood up, unzipped his fly, and shed his jeans. He took his large, dripping cock in hand and stroked it, just to put on a show for his girlfriends. Sombra’s eyes followed the motion hungrily. Her mouth watered.

“Good. Now sit down for us.”

“Whatever you want, Mommy.” McCree obeyed Mercy’s command and sat on the edge of the bed. Angela took Sombra by the hand and guided her to kneel at his feet, each of them poised on one side of McCree’s cock.

She shuffled forward and pressed her breasts against Sombra’s. It was a little strange, docking like this when she had swollen up to be so much bigger than Sombra, but the pressure still felt heavenly against Angela’s damp tits.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Jesse’s shaft. Sombra did the same. She gave Mercy a pleading look, and when Angela nodded, Sombra moved to take the tip of McCree’s dick into her mouth.

He was much too big for her to go far, but she took him in as deep as she could. Where she couldn’t reach, Mercy kissed and licked, trying her best to make sure every inch was covered. It was a difficult feat, and not one she was even remotely successful at, but Jesse was used to this by now and he seemed to enjoy it all the same.

They switched places. Sombra needed to catch her breath, so she moved to start kissing a line from tip to base while Angela began to suck on the head. McCree’s hips jerked and bucked up into her mouth, almost choking her when she went too far; she pulled off to gasp for air, and in the instant she did, Sombra was there again to take her place.

“Good girl,” McCree praised her. He reached down and stroked Sombra’s hair encouragingly with one hand, while he locked eyes with Angela and pointed down at his cock with the other. She got the message loud and clear.

Angela leaned back down to take McCree’s balls into her mouth. She sucked on them gently, rolling her tongue against them. As she did, she reached over to Sombra with one hand and slipped it between her girlfriend’s legs. She felt Sombra shiver against her hand and delighted in the hearty moan she got when she began to rub at Sombra’s clit with one finger.

It was difficult to focus on two things at once, but Angela had always been one to push herself. If her focus slipped too much on McCree, she would make up for it by rubbing Sombra more vigorously. And for a while, that was what she was more concerned with: she could feel how wet Sombra was, how desperately she leaked, how close she was to orgasm. Just a little bit more, and…

“Fuck!” Sombra jerked back suddenly, pulling off of McCree for just long enough to curse as she came. Her entire body went tense and tight, but she wasn’t given enough time to enjoy it: McCree had forced her back down onto him in half a heartbeat.

The vibrations of Sombra’s moaning must have been pushing McCree rapidly toward his own orgasm, too; Angela could feel him tighten and knew in that moment he must be close. Sombra must have guessed, too, because despite her lack of muscle control at the moment, she had taken the base of McCree’s cock into her hand and begun pumping it.

McCree cursed under his breath, a sure sign he was about to come. Sombra popped off the end of his dick and smirked up at him as she continued to stroke it lavishingly.

“Are you close?” Sombra asked. “Come on, Daddy, please come for me.”

McCree could do little more than nod shakily. As soon as he did, Sombra smiled and leaned forward again, but she was stopped, open-mouthed, by a hand tugging at her hair.

“No.” McCree’s grip tightened. “Daddy wants to watch Mommy get dirty.”

Sombra’s eyes grew wide for an instant, but her bewildered expression was quickly replaced with her usual sly grin. She backed off right away, sliding away from both McCree and Mercy. Mercy whined at the sudden loss of contact; her nipples were still so sensitive, any movement - against them or away from them - caused a shiver of pleasure to run through her. That, coupled with McCree’s words, had Angela right on the edge of coming again.

“Come on, Angel,” McCree said. His hand left Sombra’s hair to pet at Mercy’s, slowly coaxing her up and off his balls. She came up obediently and shuffled so she could kneel in front of her boyfriend and take him into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut, already overwhelmed with sensation at how he stretched her lips with his girth. Because of that, she completely missed the look McCree gave Sombra.

Sombra shuffled up behind Mercy and placed both hands on her girlfriend’s hips. She tugged gently, but insistently, so she could maneuver Mercy into a better position - kneeling on all fours, ass up high enough that Sombra could drag her tongue along her rim.

Mercy jumped forward and squealed around McCree’s cock, caught completely off-guard. The sudden movement forced her to take Jesse in as deep as he could go, and he took that as encouragement enough to start ramming himself into the back of her throat. Mercy could feel Sombra’s hands start to trace her labia, too, drawing lines up and down her slick slit in time with the movements of her tongue, until she suddenly and forcefully shoved her fingers right inside.

Mercy couldn’t hold on after that. The penetration from both ends; the hard, steady rhythm both her lovers had started; the sensitivity of her dripping nipples… it was too much, and she came again with a strangled sob, muffled and cut off by McCree’s massive cock hitting the back of her throat once more.

“Fuck!” McCree shouted, and he pulled back just in time to catch himself before he came inside Mercy’s mouth. He stroked himself quickly, but even that was hardly necessary: he came almost immediately, painting Mercy’s face, neck, and shoulders with stripes of his cum. Mercy kept her mouth open, trying - _hoping_ \- to catch some, but just as Jesse had seemed to want, most of it covered her skin instead.

Sombra pulled back with one last kiss to Mercy’s rim. When both her lovers had finished, she crawled over to them and gave McCree a pleading look.

“May I, Daddy?”

With a tired smile, McCree nodded. “Sure. Go ahead, baby, get Mommy cleaned up.”

Sombra smiled. She wasted no time; no sooner had the words left McCree’s mouth than she was on Mercy, licking up every last bit of McCree’s more than generous load. She was careful not to miss a single drop, and when she was done, she took Mercy’s face in her hands, turned it towards herself, and kissed her deeply. Angela shuddered, McCree’s cum and the lingering taste of her milk mixing sinfully on her tongue.

Sombra pulled away and smirked. “You know, there’s a joke in here somewhere about Mommy’s milk and Daddy’s cream…”

McCree and Angela both laughed, though Angela’s chuckling was much quieter than her boyrfriend’s. “You brat,” McCree said. “Just for that, I might not let you come again.”

Sombra grinned and put a hand to her chest, mock-affronted. “Oh, no, anything but that!”

Angela laughed again and reached around to smack her bratty girlfriend’s ass. “Enough. Or would you like Mommy to punish you for real, instead?”

That seemed to get Sombra’s attention. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, and eventually seemed to come to a decision. “...Lo siento, Mommy. I’ll be good.”

“Good.” Angela smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s forehead before standing up. “Now get up. I think it’s time we got cleaned off, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Sombra stood up on shaky legs, and McCree followed suit a moment after.

“That’s my girl,” he said. He smiled and ushered his girlfriends forward, out of the room and to the shower.

Mercy had never been so grateful for a lab accident in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
